Operation ELITE
by Imaginary Guy117
Summary: After the battles against Morden are finally over, the PF Squad, SPARROWS Unit and Ikari Warriors Mercenaries took this as a much needed vacation. However something bad happen. All the blueprints of the Super-Vehicles are gone! Now is up to them for find the missing data and bringing the culprits to justice. The only question is; where do they begin at? ON HIATUS!


**What going on, ladies and gentlemen, this is Imaginary Guy117 and Doritos will kick in the balls! (Insert a Chinese Doritos bag here) HAHAHA! Sorry about that, couldn't pass it up. So I, and possibly a bunch of other people, can agree that Metal Slug 5 was a huge waste of potential. SNK Playmore, what were you thinking?! Why couldn't you wait and make the game great as the Legendary MS3?! (Twist like a tornado) Sorry about that, just something I want to clear out. Also, this will be MY take on Metal Slug 5.**

**Before we start, shout out and thanks goes to Soldier of the Fortune and his fic, Metal Slugpedia, for the locations where MS5 will be taking place, more importantly on the KMI headquarters and their background. This is also helped by the location provided in Metal Slug Defense, somewhat. Also, this is my first fanfic, so review if you want.**

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own anything relating to Metal Slug. All is copyrighted towards SNK Playmore. KMI belongs to Soldier of the Fortune.**

In a hospital room in Seoul, South Korea, five beds were filled with medical equipment around them. These patients just barely survive from debris falling on top on them with no room to escape. While most of them have patients clothing and covered in wraps of bandages, their facial features stood out fine. Two were males: a minor with freckles and short red hair, while the other one was older with an eye patch covering his left eye. The other three were female: a young blond, blue haired youth with a ponytail, and a woman with purple shoulder length hair. These people were Roberto Nicola, General Heidern, Nathalie Neo, Alisa Stewart and Whip. I bet you are wondering what happen to them, right? Well it happen early in the morning…

_Flashback Begins_

_The scientist at KMI were excited of the thought combining the designs of the LV and Slug Armors from the Rebel Army to that of the SV-001 tank design to make the ultimate evolution of the super vehicles project. However, with the fear of an ambush from the Morden's forces in mind, they asked for some helped. In return, they can be the first to pilot the new slugs. Knowing he can't get rusty, Heidern volunteered himself, along with Whip, the rookie. When they got there, they weren't surprise by the Regular Army soldiers. Among those stationed at the factory, they saw Rumi and Madoka Aikawa, the combat medic and supply sisters. To his somewhat surprise, the general saw Robert and Nat, fellow comrades of his adopted daughter, Leona, along with someone he almost mistaken as Fio by the name of Alice, having a chat. He began to walk to their position, with Whip following right behind him. When the two mercenaries got near, the redhead and blond had scared expressions, which confused the blue engineer._

_"Um, guys, are you alright?" Alisa asked, wondering why they stood frozen. "It's like you seen a ghost or something?"_

_"Hello there," a deep voice greeted behind the blue hair woman. She turned and saw why her friends were paled like snow. It was General Heidern and Whip from Ikari Warriors Mercenaries!_

_"G-Ge-General H-heidern, sir!" She squeaked as she saluted, her comrades already doing it before her._

_"At ease," said the Soldier of Fortune. He took his time to see the three soldiers in front of him. Roberto Nicola was a young man with short red hair and blue eyes as he wore green cargo pants with a blue jacket over his white t-shirt. Nathalie Neo as a youthful woman that had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes as she wore a green, thick muscle shirt and shorts. Alisa Stewart was a spitting image of Fiolina Germi, the only difference in that her hair and clothes are blue and white, respectfully. Heidern extended his arm as he did something he rarely did; smiling. "It's nice to meet companions of my daughter," he said as Robert quickly shook his hand, followed by Nat and Stewart._

_"Um, thank you for the compliment, General Heidern," replied Nicola awkwardly. Then he remembered on what he said. "Um, who exactly is your daughter, sir?"_

_The general took on a stern confusion on his face, which made the redhead sweat nervously. "Huh, I thought you already knew her. After all, you and Miss Neo did work with Leona before against the Venusian King." This caused the two to have their jaws dropped to the floor upon hearing on what he said._

_"Hey guys, didn't you said that she and Ralf Jones helped you out that one time on that mission!" Stewart pointed, causing the two to connect the dots. No wonder she can talk to Ralf without flinching, caused they are part of the same team! Both members of the famous mercenaries had heard with great interest._

_"Really now, he never mentions it," Whip spoke for the first time._

_"I thought he would tell you guys?" Nat responded with confusion on why the muscle didn't tell them._

_"No, he didn't. Surprisingly neither did Leona," said the purple haired woman said as she extended her arm. "By the way, the name's Whip, sorry about the late intro."_

_"Nathalie Neo, and no worries about it." The redhead and bluenette soon followed After getting to know each other a bit more, the mercenaries went back to inspect the factory. The three went back talking to each other, still surprise that they had a chat with the Ikari Warriors and unknowingly worked with some of their members. However, all good things must come to an end. About half an hour later smoke bombs came out of the ceilings and windows as guns were fired from an unknown hostile._

_The Aikawa sisters, along with many soldiers, began to evacuate the scientist and researchers from the firefight to safety. This left the four commandos to dispatch the unknown threat with some help for a little while. They quickly fought back and saw their new enemy. The attackers wore green uniforms and berets with red bandanas around their necks and wore blue shaded goggles. This caused some of them to worry. Is there another hostile force against the Regular Army again? First it was the Rebels, Arabians, mummies, zombies, mutated experiments, remnants of World War 2 Imperial Army, then the Martians, Venusians, the Amadeus Syndicate and the Future Rebels, now this? Can't they get a break from all this!_

_Soon, they got word via radio that the intruders were stealing the super vehicles, the prototypes of the Slug Gunners and their data. This send shivers down everyones' spine, even the legendary Heidern though he didn't show it. The mere thought of ALL Slugs into the hands of an unknown faction was terrifying, especially if there is nothing known about said faction._

_Eventually, they went to the garage to find a black special force soldier commanding the troops to load the prototypes of the Slugs onto the trucks, along with various data. The General stood his ground as he and the rest of the group began to move in quietly. Sadly, another firefight broke out when one of the soldiers spotted them. The man stop to turn towards them and smirked beneath his mask, his eyes beneath the red visor narrow at the interruption._

_"Stop firing," ordered the leader, which the soldiers took cover before doing nothing. This caused the group to be cautious, knowing this is far from over. "It's nice to finally meet you for the first time, Heidern," said the tall spec ops man said gruffly. This caused the general to try not show confusion. Who was this man and why he was excited to meet him?_

_"Who are you?" Heidern demanded._

_"And why are you stealing the Slugs?!" Alisa shouted the million dollar question. This caused the suited man to chuckle as his hands slowly went to his mask._

_"Easy, little girl," he mocked the bluenette, causing her to scowl in response. This, of course, was cut short by Whip shaking her shoulder. "One, that is a secret we know and you to find out. Two, as for who I am… Well, 'like father, like son,' don't you agree?" The stranger said as he removed the mask completely, causing the gang to gasp in shock. Behind the mask was a young, yet stern face with puffy brown-yellow hair pulled back. However, it was his dirty blond goatee which caught their attention as it was a lot similar to a certain immortal._

_"No way!" shouted Nicola in shock._

_"It can't be!" Nat joined in the frying pan._

_"Whoa, talk about beauty and the beast…" Alisa commented in surprise._

_"Touché__on that, mate," Whip agreed on the engineer._

_"Didn't see that coming," whispered Heidern with widen eyes._

_"YAHAHAHAHA! Yes!" he shouted as he quickly put the mask back on. "I am Alan, son of the famous Allen O'Neil!" This caused the gang to realize who they were really dealing: an unknown faction and the child of the "Immortal of the Rebels!" Taking their stun state to his advantage, he took out a weapon his father used: a M1919 Browning heavy machine gun. The blond had his sights on them as he shouted an order:_

_"All troops, evacuate immediate! I repeat! Evacuate from the vicinity, immediately!" The guerillas heard it and began to mobilize with the goods they stole. The squad of commandos didn't have a chance to stop them because there were too many of them and the blond behemoth was firing at them. Growling in anger, he turned to a nearby grey uniformed officer with a hat. "Commander Piett." Hearing his name, the C.O. turned around, fearfully since this is the man that is the son and heir to Allen O'Neil. "Get a truck ready and meet me in the back. Stay there till I'm finish here, understood?"_

_"Yes, sir! Understood!" The officer said as he ran towards the nearest truck and told the order. The fight against Junior wasn't going in favor for the gang as they were push back by him with strategy. Unlike dear ol' dad, the son happen to be very smart to counter their plans. He was truly more terrifying than his father. Robert was firing his Heavy Machine Gun at him, while Nat was trying to get a good shot with her Drop Shot. Alisa, Whip and Heidern had only their pistols to fight back. While Ikari Warriors were experts on hand-to-hand combat, even someone like the general and his daughter had a hard time against Allen and now his son._

_Eventually, they began to fight back as they gotten an opening and began to push back the child of the Devil. If only they notice the cracks in the pillars around them as Alan was leading them into. Heidern was slowly waking to him with his current team exhausted but ready at the behemoth._

_"It's over Alan, you lose," he said in his deep, serious voice. The dirty blond instead chuckled, which caused him to be cautious, along with the group. "What so funny? You already lost."_

_"He he he, See you in HELL!" Allen Jr. shouted as he quickly jump back as he threw grenades at the pillar holding the second floor offices that came crashing down on them. The group didn't have time to react as the debris was getting closer than anticipated. Alan ran towards the nearest window as he informed his pick that the job is done. The General of Fortune knew that they won't make if he didn't do anything. Quickly, he did his Desperation Move of_**_Final Bringer._**_Whip did the same with_**_Sonic Slaughter "Code: KW,"_**_in order to lessen the falling heavy object. Sadly, it wasn't enough as another grenade surprise them, which caught everyone off guard as the debris buried them alive. Surprisingly, they all survived but were unconscious after two hours of being underneath with little oxygen. The leader of Ikari Warriors was awake to see he was being pulled by another living legend like himself; Hyakutaro Ichimonji, who is still in his P.O.W. disguise. Turning down, he saw Whip and Roberto was also being carried by the mystical soldier as he saw Rumi and Madoka were carrying Alice and Nat in stretchers before his vision faded to black._

_Flashback Over_

Standing at the doorway was a young a blond woman wearing an olive green uniform and matching beret. She was Cynthia Greenville, an instructor of the Regular Army and the younger sister of Sophia. Her older sibling had rejoined the army due to the lacked of drill instructors, something she was more than happy to do again. The reason of low teachers was the fact that after the Garbage Island Incident, everyone though they can live in peace again. However, with the sudden attack by the Ptolemaic forces, the Regular Army needs everyone it can get.

"This is very bad," she said as she left the room. Cynthia began walking towards the waiting room when she saw a young woman with dark indigo hair and wore a uniform of the same color. "Mary? What are you doing here?" Hearing her name, the Chinese teacher spun around, only to trip and fall face first to the floor. The blond gasp as she went to help her get up.

"Oh, Cynthia! It's good to see you again!" shouted the blue haired woman as she hugged the blond, who sweat dropped in response.

Shaking her head, Cynthia looked at her impatiently. "Mary, you didn't answer my question?"

"Oh, right," she said as she became formal. "Command wants us to report the Peregrine Falcon Squad, SPARROWS and the remaining members of Ikari Warriors of the incident." This caused the blond to have her eyes widen.

"Why would command want that!?" she shouted on the subject.

"Because it's either that or the mercenaries will be angry onto why they weren't informed," stated a third voice. The two woman turn to see a shoulder length, orange haired beauty in a blue uniform and matching beret with her arms cross.

"Margaret!" they both stated in surprise. In the aftermath the Second War, she left to pursue a happy life after she regained custody of her child, Thomas, back and married man who later became her second husband. Looks like they're desperate after all.

"The one and only." She grinned, happy to see her rival's sister and the rookie teacher. Her broad smile changed to a frown as she continued. "The reason why they need to be informed is that we ARE definitely going to war again. And we are going to need every able body we can get."

"B-but that's crazy!" Cynthia said. "I know they won't take their current state any seriously, but with General Heidern and Whip out of commission, they will go head first to death!"

"Yeah, well it's war, after all. Deal with it, Cyn," the orange instructor said as she walk away.

"She's right, Cynthia," Mary muttered, which cause the blond to turn around at her with a disbelief look. "H-however, we should tell them to come to the base to understand what happen, right?"

Knowing she can't argues, and Mary making a good approach, the blond agreed. "Right." With that, the two followed Margaret back to the base.

-With the gang-

Back at the 'base', or a big Korean Estate from Spacey's family, Trevor and Marco were doing business, something they rarely did due to all the fighting they were doing. Both have already finished the paper works that need to be finished, something they both groan at. Finally after it was done, the two decided to have a short break as they began to talk of past experience.

"Aw, come one, Trevor!" yelled the major of P.F. Squad.

Or maybe not. Currently, both of them were playing the classic shooter that is Doom, the original masterpiece. The two were playing death match and the blond was losing, very badly. Trevor, being the computer prodigy that he is, managed to find all the guns in the map and beaten the blond forty-nine to one. The leader managed to win one time via an old camping spot of a favorite map of his. Originally, Trevor and Nadia were supposed to go their separate way after the White Baby Crisis. However, with the finding of the secret Rebel base at Garbage Island, they stayed to helped them out.

"No way, Marco, you cheated ten matches ago!" moaned the silver haired Korean, which got a vein pop from the blond. Before he knew it, the leader tackled him and begins to pummel him, which he gladly returned too for his boss' whiny. While there were brawling, another one was making a racket through a punching bag. Ralf began shooting his signature Vulcan Punches onto the poor sack of sand before doing his Desperation Move.

"Oicha!" yelled Jones as he unleashed his Galactica Phantom attack on it.

_CLAP!_

Only for Clark, his lifetime friend, to catch it. Leona, daughter of their boss, just finished using her Moon Slicer technique before turning to see them. "What's the hold up over there?"

Growling, the red bandana man looked at the sunglasses blond with a glare that can scare even the current Field Marshall of the Regular Army. "What the hell, Clark?"

He did nothing but smile, which cause the female bluenette to be confused and black hair muscle to growl even more. "Nothing, but Fio told me to stop any noise and get you two back to the living room." This caused the two that were training to look at each other.

"Then why she didn't came here instead!" Ralf's temper was wearing thin. He was angry for not kicking Rugal's ass in the last tournament so he needed to vent his frustration out on something, and his buddy isn't helping. The older blond still had his smile as he let go the brawler's hand.

"She's getting Marco and Trevor. I decided to come here since I know she can't stop your strength. Now would you two please follow me then?" Knowing that he was right, the black haired man grunted angrily as he and Leona began walking behind him. Meanwhile, Fio was nearing the as she heard noises inside the office.

'I'll never understand those two techno fanatics,' she thought as the heiress playfully knock the on the door. The reaction was humorous as there was a lot of "Oh Shit!" and "Quick, turn it off!" from the room. The red haired Italian waited before the door open to reveal a sheepish Trevor holding the door and nervous Marco sitting down on his chair with sweats on their faces.

"Eh, Fio, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in," greeted the blond. She just stood at the door with a smile before she look at the two of them with a question face.

"Are you guys doing anything?" she asked.

"As in what, Fio?" Trevor asked.

"Anything important?"

"No, why?" Marco said as he saw hope in the Germi's heiress' eyes before she jumped in joy. "Is something the matter, Fio?"

"Great!" She entered to grab the arms of both men, surprising them. "Come on, we have to go to the living room!"

"W-wait! Fio! Stop!" the sergeant yelled as he and his idol were being dragged around like the body physics in Halo 3, another favorite game of his. He only close the game program, but didn't put the computer to sleep. Unlike him, Major Rossi shut down his altogether due to times where it's either Eri or Tarma getting back at him through blackmail. Oh god, those were painful memories he doesn't want to talk about, especially THAT one.

As they were making their way to the living room, the three encounter Ikari Warriors on the way. Clark and Fio nodded to each other as they began reaching to their destination. When they arrived, what they saw caused them muffle their laughs. Laying on the couch was Tarma, who is looking more feminine than a man. He was mumbling in his dream of being "Tarmicle Roving III is here to save the day, ladies!" not knowing what was happening. Eri was drawing inappropriate drawings on his face with a black Sharpie pen with an evil smirk on her face. The former French model, Nadia, was smiling and busy putting make up on the sleeping brunette.

"Eri, we brought them," the redhead whisper, gaining the blond attention. The Memphis Bomb Princess' grin grew so big that can make Sexual Offenderman proud.

"Good timing, here." The blond handed a camera and camcorder as she finished with her work. "I need you guys to take pictures and record of this!" Trevor and Marco didn't hesitated as they quietly but quickly got the technology as they began doing their job. Turning around, Eri look at the blue hair fighter. "Leona, I need you to get whip cream from the refrigerator and a feather."

"Or a spoon of black pepper," Ralf clarified, which caused everyone, minus sleepy head, to look at him. "What? When Clark doesn't wake up, I drop some into his nose and it works like a charm."

There was silence before the blond wrestler went up to his now smirking partner. "You and me are going to have a little chat about this later."

"Tch, like to see you try."

"Good idea! There some in the kitchen drawer," Eri pointed out, which made Jones to leave for the caboose, along with Leona who went to retrieve the cool whip.

Clark was calming himself, now knowing why he sneezed after a heavy sleep before turning to the bomb expert. "Any reason why you're doing this?"

"Just a little payback. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Soon the two came back, which made the blond happy. Nadia was making the finishing touches on Tarma by adding red lipstick and big black eyelashes. Marco and Trevor were holding their laughter, which they did by Eri's death glare with one eye widen at them. If the Slug engineer ever had a sister, she will be here right now. It was truly a sight to behold. Slowly, Leona moved his left arm to hang from the couch as cover it with whip cream. Stop when she heard him talk. Normally, it would be nothing but this was something that made stop yet again.

"He he he, yes girls, that is Marco singing 'It's Raining Men' in the shower. I blackmailed him to do my chores or die from embarrassment, ha ha."

This caused everyone to look at the Italian-American this time with shock look, who had a red face before it was fuming with rage.

"Marco…" Fio said with a blush on her face, along with the other females as the imagine it. The men were jaw dropped at the statement.

"Boss…" Trevor said as he almost dropped the camcorder.

"Ralf," the leader said in a dark tone that can make Donald Morden happy. "Throw the pepper in the nose, now!" The way he said is like General Heidern was there. Without a second thought, Jones dip the sprinkles into the nose and waited before. The reaction kick in.

"Ah! Ahh!" Tarma snorted his nose as he inhaled the pepper, which made the Korean to record with detail. "AICHOO!" He sneezed as she use his left hand to cover his nostrils. Only to be covered by white cream. Marco had on an evil smile as he took numerous pictures on the event. Everyone else were laughing their asses off as Eri smiled.

"Ha! That was for the sandwich from yesterday!"

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" The poor man was trying to see as he clean his eyes out and saw the first person he can see. "ERI, YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY BEST DREAM YET!" Tarma shouted as he tried to clean his face, making it uglier than ever.

"Oh shut up!" The blond growl as the engineer gulped. "You ate my special sandwich, called it disgusting, threw it on the floor, stomp on it and left like nothing happen! ALL IN FRONT OF ME!"

"ARG! HELP ME!" Tarma yelled for rescue. Which didn't came as Clark and Ralf had their 'chat' outside the living room. You can hear furniture breaking and walls cracking. Trevor and Marco were still recording and taking pictures of the beating. The rest of the girls just stood, wondering on what to do. The model and heiress went to the kitchen to make food and getting the first aid kit. Leona was going to stop the two muscles when she saw a flashing light down the hallway. Being curious, the blue haired woman made her way, as everyone's busy, to find out it's from the grey hair's laptop in Marco's office. She decided to look at it since it was a message from the military. Clicking it, Leona read the e-mail on what it was. Her eyes widen as she continue to read, but one thing caught her attention that made her froze.

_We're sadly to announce that the KMI HQ was under attack by unknown hostiles and the stolen the prototypes and data of all super-vehicles. Furthermore, General Heidern, Whip of Ikari Warriors Mercenaries, along with Corporal Roberto Nicola, Private First Class Alisa Stewart and Lance Corporal Nathalie Neo, are under serious injuries and being hospitalize at this very moment. Please, come to the base to be inform more on what happen earlier._

The adopted child stood there as if time froze. Her adopted father, a living legend who survive the worst of the worst situation and live to tell the tale, is in the hospital? Preposterous! There's no way that can happen! Whip may be new to the group but she can survive worse than this! She also had Heidern with her too! She needs to find out who cause it and make them pay! However, she remembered that the base may, no, HAVE the information on what happen. Leona was going to charge to the base when she recall another thing. They were at an estate that had their belonging and were twenty miles away from the site.

With her mind made up, she went to the living room with an enrage look on her face. Seeing that they won't stop on what they were doing, she knew how to get their attention. Leona took a deep breath as she caught both Ralf and Clark by the heads as they unexpectedly went to her way. Before they can protest, the two quickly had their skulls smash into each other as she yelled:

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" With that long scream, it definitely caught everyone by surprise.

"Ah, my ears, my virgin ears," Trevor muttered as he and the leader of the P.F. Squad were holding their ears. Nadia and Fiolina had similar reactions as Eri stop beating up Tarma, who look like dog shit at this point. Clark and Ralf woke up immediately to see what happen.

"What's the matter, Leona?" The blond wrestler asked as he saw the boss' daughter with an angry expression. She looked at him with a face that struck fear to anyone who has the guts to look at it.

"We're going to base, now!" This caused everyone to be in a state of confusion.

"Uh, Leona," Tarma, speaking for the first time, ask. "Why do we need to go the station? Is there a emergency or something?" His response was frustration of the blue hair fighter before she calm down.

'Of course, they aren't inform yet!' She thought as the blue femme fatale turned to them. "To put it bluntly, Dad's in the hospital with Whip from grave injuries." This came with shock replies from everyone, especially Marco and the Ikaris.

"There's no way Heidern is in the hospital!" Marco had his jaw to the floor and below the floor boards.

"You got to be shitting me, Leo!" Clark said with a disbelief look.

"This better be a joke, woman!" Ralf shouted. His response was a strong X-Calibur to the crotch. All males in the room instantly clutched their balls of steel in fear, except for the blond who tried to stay calm to show no weakness and thanking to God that it wasn't him.

"I don't kid around, boys," she said as she saw the Korean's eyes. "There was a e-mail from you're computer. Sorry for invading your privacy, by the way." This caused the sergeant's eyes to widen as he completely forgotten about it from all the things that happen in the span of fifteen minutes. "It said that an unknown hostile attack the HQ of KMI, injured Dad, Whip, along with Alice, Robert and Nat, as well of stealing all data and prototypes of the Slugs. And to make it worse, they aren't Rebels." This caused everyone to look at her in shock. An unknown military force stole ALL blueprints for current and future super vehicles and sent a legend, a commando and three possible recruits to the E.R.

"This… is… serious…" Fio stated dramatically at the situation.

"Looks like another war is going to happen, right?" Eri pointed out as everyone nodded their heads. Tarma, after cleaning his face towel, got up as he threw it to a nearby chair.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the base already!" Everyone cheer except for one.

"How? It's about 20 miles away and I'm definitely not running there!" Nadia countered. The brown hair man was in a thinking pose as he knew she was right. Quickly finding the solution, he snapped his fingers.

"To the garage!" With that, they ran to the service station in the giant house. As soon as they got to Roving's workshop, it was in ruins. Everything was destroyed and unrecognizable. Most from his tools to his private motorcycle and his custom SV-001 with the worst name ever: Experimental. "MY STUFF!" Tarma ran to the debris of his hobby as he picked up a wrench. It was giving to him by his mom when he ten years-old. "Who could have done this!"

The former model then recollected an event that occurred late last night. "It was those two!" She pointed a finger to the Brazil Team, more importantly bandana man and giant sunglasses.

"What!" Everyone yelled at the accusation. Before then can respond, the brunette came up to them with a stoic face as tears were pouring like waterfall down his face, all while looking manly. Maito Guy and Rock Lee from Naruto would be proud.

"How could you do this!? I thought we were friends!"

"It wasn't their fault entirely." The gang turn to Nadia as the tan woman continue. "They were playing drunk poker around ten to midnight when I forgot to wash my face. I tried to stop them but I can't if I wanted to. Do you really want me to stop these two powerhouses that can match Allen in terms of fighting!?" These cause said men to blush as they remembered the events that night. Not anything nasty happen but destroying a friend's property is embarrassing if the boss hear about it. It also didn't made the poor man's day any better.

"You car murderers!" Tarmicle shouted as he hugged the remains of his precious memories. Eri went to pat onto his back to reassure him, which kind a help in a way.

"Great! How are going to the station now?!" Trevor asked sarcastically at the turn of events. Nobody answered as they knew that on foot may take a lifetime as a car can take them there fast. Most couldn't think of another way. They were about to give up as the redhead model snap her fingers.

"Bingo!" Nadia said a light bulb shine above her head, only for it to turn off. The commandos saw her as she flick the light globe above her head as it showed glowed again. "My van!"

"Heh?" Was the reaction Nadia got. Since when did she had SUV? Seeing their confuse reactions, she sigh.

"During my time as a model, I usually get surrounded by paparazzi," the French woman explained. "So my dad gave me his old ice cream van to me for when I need to escape via incognito. Follow me." The group of unlikely clothed soldiers looked at each and shrugged, knowing that they can talk about it later as they were behind her. As the ragtag of heroes arrived to the destination, they were amaze at the vehicle before them, somewhat. Is like those Latinos ice cream sellers that go around the neighborhood to sell the cold sweets.

"I'm driving," Leona said as she went to the driver seat.

"Shotgun for the girls!" Eri followed as her fellow blond friend had his jaw drop. "What? It's Nad's van, I doubt she want you guys messing with it." Marco hung his head in defeat, along with Tarma as they open the back, hoping for ice cream. Instead they were greeted with more seats attack to the walls of the vehicle and a bed in the middle. It was like living in the '70s again. Nadia was wondering why they hadn't enter before she remember what she did.

"Oh, sorry. I had to remove the coolers. I didn't want the kids to hold up traffic." This cause the two grown men, who ended the First Modern War by themselves, to have they faces look down in depression. Everyone got into their seat with seatbelts on very tightly, due to the former's rules.

"Key?" Leona demanded as she got a worried face from Nadia. "What? You really think I'm a reckless driver?"

"No, but you're going to be one if I give you it."

"Don't worry, I'll stay calm. Promise?" The redhead knew it was a lie as her father's life is on the line. That and she can kill her if she wanted, so the French woman gave her the key. Both to get going and to live. With the key in the ignition, the French female cross her fingers with the Italian holding onto her seat belt like it her teddy bear, Peppino.

"Please Lord, I don't want to die!" prayed the two redheads.

_VROOOOMMMMM, VROOOOMMMMM_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-At the base-

After speeding beyond the limit and passing through every single red light, they created a mass of panic among the citizens. Once they neared the base, it was in turmoil. Troops were getting armed and ready for battle. The redheads were holding onto their seat beltsfor dear life from the driving of Heidern's daughter. Eri had a big smile on her face from all the speed and turns they had. Marco, Trevor and Tarma were holding bags as they threw up like they were on a crazy roller coaster ride from Six Flags Magic Mountain. The male mercenaries were just relaxing since this wasn't the first time this has happen.

"Well, will you look at that," Ralf pointed out from the window. They were approaching to the gates as one of the gate guards exited out the booth as he made his way to the left door.

"Sorry, this is restricted area. Civilians must return back from where they came from," he stated with authority.

"Well, that's too bad since we have a special delivery of strong Ikaris, deadly SPARROW and smart P.F. Squad in the back," the bomb specialist sarcastically said as she roll the window down. The security stumbled back as he saw the unexpected guest before he saluted.

"S-staff Sergeant Kasamoto! Ma'am!"

"At ease, trooper," Marco said from the back, making him to drop his jaw. Are all the heroes from the Third Modern War and onwards are in this ice cream van? "We got Command's message, can you let us in?" With a nod, the guard told the rest of the security of the arrival of the VIPs. The gates open as they saw all the soldiers getting gear up as they went to the Hi-Dos and the Trucks. Some of them were wondering on why the ice cream man came in with permission and if they have any money. Soon they parked in the staff parking lot before getting out.

"Thanks for the keys," Leona said as she gave them back to the model, ignoring the French and Italian's state. The others were different, however.

"That was awesome!" the bomb princess shouted as she jumped out with a fist raise to the sky.

"Ugh, you said, Eri," Tarma said while trying to put up a smile as, while fun, made him and the tech specialists see green.

"C'mon, we gotta see command, " Clark reminded them as they got ready and went to the building, leaving some soldiers gape as them. As they entered the structure, the group saw high ranking soldiers in the front desk. While everyone were in a hurry state, the team was going to the desk when Marco, being in front of them somehow, got bump by someone familiar.

"Oh," a female voice groan, which turn out be from Rumi Aikawa as her sister, Madoka was behind her. "Major Rossi, it's good to see again," the blond medic greeted.

"Hey, Rumi, we're kind a busy here," Marco replied back with a sweat drop for not looking. He, as well as the others, are still amaze the sibling survive the battlefields they encounter and escape unscratched.

"Are you meeting, with the General of the Army? He isn't the one you guys are suppose to met," Madoka said, making the group to stop and turn to her. Before they can react, she quickly use her mouth to save them the trouble. "Y-you all actually have to meet Sophia and Lilly at the briefing room. We can take you there." Rumi was smiling as her little sister has truly grown a backbone. The others sigh in relief, though something was up.

"Thanks, Madoka. You save us the trouble," Trevor said.

"Though why at briefing room with the woman that hired us?" Ralf ask in confusion. His response was a shrug with the same expression. The big group soon began walking and chat on the way to the meeting.

"It was you two who save them!" Leona said with a surprise face, which is very contraire to her attitude. If only they had the camera it would have gone to the photo album.

"Yeah, me and Maka saved them while Hyakutaro-Chan got you father out with Nick and Whip," Rumi said, which gain everyone's attention. 2nd Lieutenant Ichimonji is uncommonly seen by anyone, heck it's actually rare to see him in the flesh. "But you what was the strange part? He left with someone looking almost exactly like him! With orange hair and beard!" This caused the whole gang to stop the fourth as Trevor trip at the announcement. Is this even possible? "Do you think he took a pupil or something?" None of them said anything as the grey Korean got up as he wipe his nose. Even the SPARROWS, Ikari Warriors and P.F. Squad knew nothing on the mystical warrior of the Regular Army other than taking incognito missions as anyone within the Rebel Army. Soon, it was her little sister who accidently crash into someone as she fell to the floor. She look up as gasp on who she saw. However, it was her older sister who knew his name.

"Ah! Achilles! Good to see you." The man, that look liked Elvin Presley if he dyed his hair orange, offer a hand, in which she didn't mind as he gave a flash smile. "Hey, can you take them to see Lilly and Sophia, me and Maka gotta go back quickly." With a nod from the biker wannabe, the elder Aikawa turn to the gang. "Sorry guys, but we gotta go!"

"It's alright, Rumi. Just be careful," Fio said as they sisters made a dash for it. Then a man with a huge stomach came behind him, being annoyed for some reason.

"What sup, everyone! I'm Achilles and this is…" the man, Achilles, reintroduce himself with a '60s American like accent. Though he stop by the big man with a glare.

"I can introduce myself, thank very much!" growled the Korean fat man. "The name's Tabomba, nice to meet you."

"Good to know. I think you already know who we are, right?" Tarma said as the two nodded. They all began to talk as they move towards the meeting room. On the way, the commandos learn interesting of the two men guiding them.

"Really?" said Fio as she look as the sunglasses wearing Korean in surprise.

"Yep!" he said with pride. "Most of the family must enter at least two years in the arm forces. Whether it be police, security, it doesn't matter as long as it hold up the tradition with the law."

The Germi heiress was happy she wasn't the only one. "You know, my family have the same way of life, too." Tabomba quickly look at her with a face from Gary Coleman who pull of the "What'chu talkin' 'bout Willis?" expression and phrase. Chuckling at his reaction, Fio nodded to confirm on what she said. "Yes, it's true as it became a family habit since the Napoleonic War of the 1800s. Though is five years instead of two."

The fat man was very excited. "Mmm, glad I'm not the only one who has a family that does it." While they were talking, Achilles was telling his somewhat personal history.

"I grew up with the wrong crowd as both a kid and teen," he said with a somber tone, contrast to his eagerly attitude from earlier. "Most them even left for dead. My cousin, who was my only role model, had help me recover in my time of need. Now I let go of the past and learn from my mistakes."

"Huh, you too?" Leona questioned as she remember some actions she nearly committed. The biker soldier turn to her, wondering on what she meant. The adopted child of Heidern took a deep as she whispered to him. "There some things that scarred me that I almost suicide. Lucky, Ralf was there to stop me in time. Since then I been careful ever since." This surprise Achilles as what the blue fighter nearly did, so decided not to bring it up again. While nearing it, they saw a blue hair young man and a woman with short red hair leaving the briefing room.

"Well, this is bad," the male said.

"I know," the third redhead replied.

"Um, hello." The two turn to see a tan red hair woman with twin ponytails looking at them before smiling. "Hi, I'm Nadia of the SPARROWS, nice to met ya."

"Oh, hi, I'm Walter and this is Tyra," the male youth, now name Walter, said. The rest of the gang waited from the door while Trevor and her were talking to them. Achilles and Tabomba left, as they were in a hurry as well.

"You guys took on the Rebels while in a drilling exercise?!" Nadia exclaimed. To think the Regular Army was that wide open for an attack inside.

Both of them frown as they nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're surprise when most of the trainees were captured as the drill instructor was actually a double agent for the Rebels," Tyra said. The bystanders who heard that stare in shock.

"Did you knew anything about him or her?" Trevor ask, which his reply was a combination of fear and somewhat of a expression of some getting prank.

"Well, for one, he's smarter than his dad, I'll give him that," Walter said while trying to contain his chuckle. "Other than that, he was easy to defeat. His name is-"

Tyra look down on her wrist watch before her eyes widen. "Oh shoot, Walter we gotta go!" She said as the redhead grabbed his ear and ran off, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Ah! Tyra, that hurts!" winced the blue man in pain he was rag doll through the hallway, leaving a stun audience. They stood there for a forty-five seconds before shrugging and turn for the door. Once they entered, they saw two blonds talking with each other prior as the glasses wearing one soon saw them.

"Ikari Warriors, it good to see you again. I hope you hadn't forgotten about me?" Clark smile as he came close to shake her hands, which was extended.

"How can we forget about you, Lilly," he said. Mr. Still remembered this woman, along with Heidern, in the unexpected invasion by the Venusians. Seeing that the rest of the mercenaries weren't patience, she decided to make bring the other one out. The light white uniformed woman then came up as she bowed.

"Hello, I'm Sophia Greenville. Marchrius, Tarmicle, it's good to see you two again," she greeted as said men saluted. The SPARROWS and Trevor were actually taken back by this.

"Tar, Mark, what's she talking about?" Eri ask as this was new to her, she always thought they did all of it with pure skill. Both men sheepishly scratched the back of their heads.

"Uh, exactly, Eri. You really think Tarma and me knew all that on our own? Even with our father's tips, she's the one who made us on who we are today," the blond leader told the truth.

The older sister of Cynthia smile, remembering that her training drills that saved them in the battle field more times than any other instructors would dream of. Almost, as Lilly is right behind her for the best and hardest instructors to learn under. "Ah, c'mon, boys, you're making me blush. Need I remind you your time embarrassing moments you had under my care?" The engineer of the group snorted as the David Bowie like leader look at him with fear.

"Ha, it's not as a good as-" the third Roving wasn't finish as he was nutshot by his friend. He then fell on his knees while holding the family jewels. "AH! Marco, you dick!"

Sophia look at this with both curiosity and confusion as she said, "Marco, why did you do that to Tarma? I knew you two had a small rivalry but this?"

Sadly, he wasn't fast enough as the blue hair Leona spoke the reason. "Captain Roving had blackmail Major Rossi with a recording of him singing 'It's Raining Men' in the shower." This cause the Lilly and the SPARROWS to blush as the men cried in laughter at the bluntness from Heidern's daughter. Marco himself was red in embarrassment as he crouch down while covering his head. Sophia herself was stun before joining in the fun.

"Ha ha ha, oh Marcus, always sees to amaze me you to do something this funny." She then stop as she turn to the sunglasses brunette with a smirk, which he notice. "But not as embarrassing as Tarmicle here had in the day." This made everyone stop to look at her.

"What do you mean, Sophia? Surely I didn't do anything this humiliating as Marco did here?" Tarma ask, confuse as he tried to remember doing anything ridiculous but came back empty handed.

"Oh, I remember you going to the showers WAY early before anyone else and sang the worst song ever," the former Ms. Greenville said. "You want to know what it is?"

"Well can you hurry up then? We have a debriefing to get it over with," Lilly said with an impatient tone.

"Oh, it's called…"

"Well!"

"Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex," stated the blond which cause everyone to eyes widen the size of dinner plates. Soon the longtime friend of Marco looked down in shyness as he remembered those days as Tarma entered a fetal position.

"WHAT?!" The gang immediately jump at least have a meter away from the Japanese brunette in shock to sing music. While It's Raining Men is somewhat acceptable, Cotton Eye Joe, that unless you're drunk, is the worst song to ever hear. Many people, even to this day, wonder how can such song become popular.

"Let's agree no never speak of this again. Capish?" the glasses wearing blond offer, in which everyone nodded before getting in their seats or stand as the woman went to the video projector. "Is everyone here?" Lilly said as the gang either nodded or raised their hand. "Good, now we can begin."

The first in the slide was the KMI in the state it was in. "Exactly at 1000 hours, the division headquarters of the super-vehicles for the Regular Army were working on prototypes for future Slugs," Sophia started out. Then the next one showed green men wearing goggles, bandanas and ski cap attacking. "Around 1030 to 1055 hours, unknown men, which we can confirm are hostile, siege the building for two things: the data and Slugs. They call themselves the Ptolemaic Army."

"The researchers and scientist were order to evacuate as the men fought. While others, like the Aikawas, helped them to leave for safety. Among those that strike back were General Heindern, Sgt. Whip, Cpl. Nicola, PFC. Stewart and LCpl. Neo," Lilly continue as the next slide had the people who had their roll call. "At 1125 hours, they went to the garage to stop them from leaving. Only to encounter this… man," she said. The slide Lilly pointed had a very tall man in a black suit that can be their spec ops unit. The next one had the same behemoth without the mask on.

"This man here is Alan, son of the infamous Allen O'Neill," stated Sophia as everyone look at her with shock expressions.

"You got to be shittin' me!" All the guys yelled out.

"Man, I don't want to see how the wife is," murmured Eri.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming!" Nadia and Fio exclaimed simultaneously.

"What about him that's a threat?" Leona ask, getting over her surprise state.

Lilly had a finger on her chin as she walk around. "Well, originally we didn't thought of anything. You know, 'like father, like son.' Hell, he lost to Pvt. Ryan and Elson without much of a problem." This gave everyone to laugh except for Trevor as he stood up as he in shock.

"Wait! You mean he was the double agent drill instructor?!" Once again, everyone quiet down at the annunciation. So does this mean they're more screwed than ever now? Like, someone can join the Regular Army when he or she acts as double agent to their original organization.

Sophia sigh as she had to clear this. "It surprised me as well, I'll admit that. After the incident, command has been trying to get off their lazy asses to do something about." The next slide in the projector had a short slip to it.

"He is also responsible for this," Lilly stated as they all saw the scene of fight between to the Alan and the rag team leading by Heidern. The son of the immortal was countering everything they threw at him, even pretending to be weak to catch all of them off guard, burying them in debris. "Unlike his father, Alan seem to know a thing or two about the strategy. Basically, he's Allen if he used his head right." This send shivers down the SPARROWS' and PF Squad's spine, except for the Ikari, who were piss.

The last picture had the legendary fighter himself pulling them out as the supply sisters saving the other two. "At 1340, nearly two hours of the bout, they were rescue. Alive but seriously injured. Now they are in the hospital bed recovering." The white blond sigh as she sat down. "Now, other than attacking, we don't have a single clue on them."

"Except for one," the strict blond said as she gained their attention. "A minor SPARROW unit informed me that there are possible allies to them are natives in South America. They are called the Corridors of Fire." Lilly took a breather before looking at them with her ice queen look. "We want you nine to find any possible leads on them and their possible connections with the Ptolemaic Army. Recognizance also reported that there is a large structure in a mountain. If it's a base from them, find any information on them. Goals, dreams, whatever is on their agenda." She stopped before turning to them.

"So are you guys ready for this?" Sophia asked them, which they all nodded.

"I wouldn't mind doing it for free," Clark said as he collide his knuckles before cracking them.

"They're gonna pay for what they did!" Leona promise, her knife in hand.

"They will wish they hadn't piss Ikari Warriors off!" Ralf determine it as he slammed his fist to palm.

"Well, another war then, eh, Mark?" Tarma ask as he stretched.

"Tell me about, Tarm. And right when we can relax, too," grumble Marco.

"Well, then, more time for target practice again, right?" Trevor said while scratching his head.

"I hope dad doesn't mind this?" Fio ask as she knew her father may definitely have a heart attack if he hear this.

"Don't worry Fio, he'll understand. I hope," Eris reassured, though said the last one in a whisper since she saw the Italian as a sister. The redhead looked at confusedly, making her panic.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Fio. Eri's right, he'll understand," Nadia defended the blond, as she agrees with her, and replied to her fellow redhead.

The two elder blonds smile as Sophia stood up again. "So are all of you ready for it?"

"Yes, ma'am/sir!" said the females and Trevor. The rest, however, said the latter, which anger the blonds.

"We're women!" they shouted angrily, showing their sharp teeth and blank evil eyes, which cause the four, fully grown men to fall in their back in shock before raising their arms again.

"Yes ma'am!" The women were laughing while the Korean curse for not having camcorder with them. Lilly smile as she rearrange her glasses:

"Alright then; Operation ELITE is a go!"

**And cut! It's a good attempt on a one-shot prequel. Or is it? No one knows cause of school. Junior year is here and I need to step up my game! Yes, Leona, Nadia, Trevor, Ralf and Clark are in my version of MS5. Why? Simple, they are awesome! A model(Nadia), a computer nerd(Trevor), the mercenaries(Leona, Clark, Ralf), the explosive blond(Eri), the leader(Marco), the sunglasses(Tarma) and the nerd with guns(Fio)!**

**Yes, Allen Jr., or Alan in this case, is replacing his dad in this story as I felt that he was left out after his easy defeat in MS Advance, so I decided to bring him back. Also, if you're wondering about the timeline for this story, here is MINE version, since there is no official storyline of Metal Slug.****_NOTE:_****Game, "Event"****_Time._**

**Metal Slug: SV-001, "First Modern War,"****_2028._**

**Metal Slug 2/X,****"Second Modern War,"****_2029._**

**Metal Slug 3,****"Third Modern War,"****_2031 (Entire Spring Season)._**

**Metal Slug 6,****"Venusian Invasion,"****_2031 (Entire Autumn/Fall Season)._**

**Metal Slug 4,****"White Baby Crisis,"****_2032._**

**Metal Slug 7/XX,****"Garbage Island Incident,"****_2033._**

**Metal Slug 5/Elite,****"Ptolemaic War,"****_2035._**

**So yeah, don't know where this will go with my Physics and US History teachers going to be a pain in the butt now. Plus, it takes time for me to write these things, you know. I usually get the idea quickly, then I act it like I'm the characters, something you guys can try privately if you want, and write it down. Until then, I'm gonna wait, okay then.**

**_Notes: _****If you're wondering who most of the characters are in this fic, then I'll tell you. Lilly(6), Mary(6), Margaret(2/X), Sophia(1) and Cynthia(7/XX) are drill instructors from the console ports. Heidern and Whip are from the ****_King of Fighter _****series as cameos in Metal Slug Defense. Allen Jr., Walter and Tyra are from Metal Slug Advance for the GBA. Nathalie, Roberto and Alisa are from cellphone games in real-world South Korea. Tabomba and Achilles are scrapped support, like Utan and Hyakurato, from Metal Slug 5. Issenman Tarou or 10000000taro, as he was mention with some fans speculate he's Ichimonji's disciple, is from Metal Slug Defense.**

**Make sure to rate and review and thank you for supporting**** me. Have a good day.**


End file.
